Some explaining to do
by VisionGirl
Summary: Angel and the Fang Gang go back to Sunnydale to help Buffy and the Scooby Gang with an ancient prophecy, but both parties get a little more than they bargain for. (A/C with B/A references)
1. Unexpected Arrival

[Disclaimer] It should go without saying that I do not own any of these characters. But I'll say it anyways. I do not own any of these characters.

********************************

"How long do we have to sit here?" Xander asked once more as he tossed the tennis ball into the air and caught it. 

"Xander, this is very serious." Giles explained as he flipped through a large book, "According to that demon, something is coming. Something big."

"Well then, why don't we go out, slay the big ugly, so that I can get some rest." Spike quipped from the couch, "This is a tad bit boring, you know." He stood and looked around Giles' apartment. The group had been there for hours. Since Buffy had battled a demon that promised 'the end was coming' and 'the master would have revenge'. 

"Great idea, Spike, except we have no idea what we're after. And I have a feeling its bad. Demons have this thing about bragging. Now, shut up, grab a book, and help us find the big ugly."

*****

"Angel."

"I'm busy, Wes."   
  
"Angel."

"I said I'm busy, Wesley."

Wesley looked at the vampire rocking the baby to sleep. "Angel," He said, "With all due respect. This is important."

"What is it?" Angel asked impatiently. 

  
"Its about... Buffy."

*****

"And you're sure?" Angel looked at Wesley curiously.

"Yes. Quite sure."  
  
"And she has no idea?"

"Refresh my memory." Cordelia said from the couch, "What's going on?"

"According to a prophecy," Wesley said, "Theres something big coming to Sunnydale. I don't think Buffy knows."  
  
"Well, she'll figure out, right? No need to bother her." 

"This isnt a vampire, or demon. We're talking opening of the hellmouth. Another Apocalypse. Even if she does know, she needs help."

"She's the slayer. She'll be fine." Cordelia was not looking forward to going back to Sunnydale.

"We'll leave tonight." Angel said.

"No, you'll leave tonight. Im not going."

"Cordy. We need you there."

"Well, I'll stay here with Connor. He surely cant go to the Apocalypse."

"Cordelia." Angel said, with a slight warning tone.  
  
"Fine. Fine. I'll go."

*****

(3 days later)

*****

"Find anything?" Anya asked as she set the Chinese food down on the table. Xander and Dawn nearly plowed each other down to get to the food first.   
  
"Nope. Nothing." Willow said, "I wonder if the demon made it up. You know, to scare us."  
  
"Thats a chance we can't take." Giles said from the kitchen.

There was a knock at the door. Giles looked around curiously. "Anyone expecting guests?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads in denial. He made his way to the door, and found himself quite surprised when he opened it. 

"I believe we can be of some assistance." 

All eyes turned to the familar voice as Angel stood in the doorway.


	2. Living Arrangments

[Disclaimer] It should go without saying that I do not own any of these characters. But I'll say it anyways. I do not own any of these characters.

********************************

Buffy lifted her head and stared in shock at the handsome vampire that stood in the doorway. It had been a while since she had seen him. She noticed he looked so much different, yet he looked the same. "Hi." She breathed as she stood up to greet him. Thats when she noticed his company. Her eyes traveled to Wesley Wyndham Price, who had also changed a lot. She continued scanning the group, looking at the handsome black man, and the shy young girl. Her eyes finally rested on Cordelia. She seemed to have the changed the most. Her long brown hair was now cut to her chin, and streaked blonde. Then Buffy's gaze dropped to the small infant she held lovingly in her arms. Apparently, Willow, Dawn and Tara noticed the baby at the same time.

"BABY!" They squealed in unison as they ran towards Cordelia. Angel tensed up as suddenly the three girls were smothering his only child. 

  
"He is so cute!" Tara exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Dawn agreed.

Buffy just nodded. (Since when was Queen C mother material?) She thought. 

"So whos the father?" Willow asked.   
  
Cordelia almost choked as she gasped for air. Angel and Wes exchanged a look. A good minute passed before someone spoke up.

"Wilson." Wesley said, "A man named Wilson Christopher."

Cordelia shuddered at the name and Angel played along. "Yeah." He said, "Cordelia went out with him and he got her pregnant." It wasn't necessarily a lie. Wilson HAD gotten her pregnant. 

  
Cordelia just nodded. "Yeah." She said, "Thats how it went." She tried to switch back to Queen C mode. "Giles, we had a way long trip. Why don't we go find a place to rest and we'll be back in the morning to discuss demon stuff." She turned to walk away, but Angel's hand shot out and grabbed her elbow.

"Cordy." He said threateningly, "I think an apocalypse is a little more important than beauty rest.

Buffy felt herself tense up. Since when did he call her Cordy? Since when did she LET him call her Cordy?

Cordy sighed and turned to face Giles once more. "Sorry, Giles." She said, "Rude of me. It's just been a long trip." 

  
"Fully understandable." Giles said, a bit dazed. When did Cordelia learn manners? And why did she let herself be bossed about by Angel? Of course he knew Cordelia worked for Angel. But Cordelia says sir to no one. Or so he thought. "So, what exactly brings you to Sunnydale?"  


"Well," Wesley started, "I was reading up on some ancient prophecies-"

"Cuz thats what we do in our free time." Cordy interjected.

Wes shot her a look. "Yes. Anyhow, and I noticed that there seemed to be some trouble coming to the Hellmouth. I thought perhaps we should come and warn you."  
  
"Well." Giles sighed, "We were just discussing that. Apparently, Buffy had a run in with a Grappler demon that stated once his master was done, we'd all be sorry."  


Cordelia looked at Angel. "Grappler demon?" She said, "Why do I feel like we should know that?"

"A grappler demon." Wesley said, "They are superb fighters. Are you ok, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy was pulled from her thoughts as she looked into her former watcher's eyes. "Fine." She said.

  
At this point, Connor began to cry. Cordelia tried to hush the infant, and when it did no good, Angel handed her his bottle. 

"We should have left Connor with Lorne." 

Buffy looked at the shy girl as she spoke for the first time.

"Fred," Cordelia said, "Poor Lorne is always watching him. Besides, its nice to introduce him to the group. But, he needs a nap."  
  
"Where are you staying?" Giles asked.   
  
"Well," Fred said, "We were in a hurry to get here. We didn't really make plans."  
  
"Why don't you stay with us?" Dawn said, finally taking her eyes off the baby. 

"Oh, I dont think thats such a good idea." Cordy said quickly.   
  
"You guys came all the way down here to save us. Its the least we could do! Right, Buffy?"

Buffy smiled weakly. Angel, she could live with. Cordelia and her child? Buffy gave a small laugh. "Yeah," She said, "It'll be great."


	3. Getting Reacquainted

[Disclaimer] It should go without saying that I do not own any of these characters. But I'll say it anyways. I do not own any of these characters.

[A/N] I dont really follow BtVS, so excuse me if some of my facts are off.

********************************

"12...13...14..."

"Shut up, Cordelia." Angel muttered.

Cordelia ignored Angel's complaint and continued counting sheep. "15...16... I told you before... hotel."  


"Dawn invited us. its only polite to accept. And why do you get the couch?"  
  
Cordelia turned onto her stomach and looked at Angel laying on the floor. "Cuz I had to have a baby with Wilson Christopher, thats why."

  
"I didn't like that any more than you did."  
  
"Both of you, shut up." Gunn muttered into his pillow.

Fred mumbled her agreement from the loveseat. Wesley was already out. Cordelia looked around Buffy and Willow's house. It was a nice house. But she'd take her comfy little rent-controlled apartment any day. She already missed Dennis. Minutes passed and soon the faint sound of Gunn snoring could be heard. "Angel?" Cordy whispered, "Angel.... ANGEL"

"WHAT, Cordelia?" Angel growled.  


"Did you growl at me?"  
  
"What do you want?" 

"I just wanted to see if you were asleep."  
  
"I was."

"I thought you didn't sleep at night."   
  
"I dont have much of a choice, now is there a point to this or can I ignore you now?"

Cordelia didnt respond. 

"Cordy? Cordelia, I'm sorry I-" Angel was interrupted by a soft snore coming from the couch. "...Goodnight, Cordelia."

*****

Willow watched the interaction with interest. She was having trouble sleeping, so she snuck downstairs to get some milk. But she couldnt help watching. She knew Cordelia was a different person since she left Sunnydale. She remembered seeing her when she had to go bring the bad news about Buffy. But, if it were possible, Cordelia seemed to have grown even more. Willow shrugged and stood up to go to the kitchen. She was glad Angel had a friend. Not even the legendary Angel deserved to be alone. 

*****

"You're sure this will work?"  
  
"You don't think I've done my homework? No faith?"  
  
"This isn't a game, you know. This has to be perfect."  
"I'm telling you, everything will be fine. Angel has a...history here. Kidnap the slayer, and Angel will come running, leaving his crew in L.A..... with the child. Then, we'll get our hands on that kid once and for all."  
  
"And revenge will be mine..." Holtz took one last look around, then turned to Sahjhan. "This had better work."  
  
Sahjhan disappeared into the fog as Holtz continued walking past the looming sign:

  
WELCOME TO SUNNYDALE

*****

"Who wants pancakes?" Willow asked from the kitchen.   
  
"We also have toast!" Buffy said after her. A few grunts of approval were heard from the living room.

Cordelia smiled at them from her place in front of the microwave. "How long have you been living here?" She asked.

"Since college." Willow said as she pulled some milk out of the fridge.   
  
"Thats nice." At that point, the microwave went off.  
  
"We'll be having breakfast in a minute." Willow said, "You dont have to make anything."  
  
"Oh, this isnt mine. Its Angels. He's such a wuss, he wont drink the blood unless 'the chill is taken out of it'. The scourge of Europe for 100 years and he can't stand a cold breakfast."

Buffy was shocked. "You make him blood? He drinks blood in front of you?" (He refused to do that with me) she thought, hurt.

Cordelia didnt notice as she checked the temperature and walked into the kitchen. Buffy turned to Willow. 

Willow tried to ignore her hurt look. "They've worked together for three years."  
  
"We worked together too."

"He's been by her side during child birth."  
  
"I can have kids..." Buffy pouted.   
  
"Angel will always need you. Don't worry about it."

*****

"So, Nancy boy." Spike said from the couch, "What really brings you back to Sunnydale?"  
  
"You mean other than the coming apocalypse?" Angel asked, already annoyed, "Yeah, ok, you caught me. I'm here on a friendly visit. We both know how much I enjoy your company."

"So, you're going back as soon as this big bad thing is gone, right?" Xander asked.  
  
"You don't need to worry. I won't be staying any longer than I have to." 

"Sunnydale not good enough for you?"

"I have things to worry about in L.A." Angel stood up. He was getting tired of the two of them already. He looked to the loveseat where Fred sat, holding Connor, with Dawn staring at the babe in awe.  
  
"He's so cute." Dawn said. 

At that point, Cordy walked in, hot mug in hand. "Pigs blood, 98 degrees." She said as she handed it to Angel.

"Sweetheart," Spike chirped, "Could you be a love and get me a mug of that?"

Cordelia ignored the remark, and Buffy came in, followed by Willow. 

  
"Breakfast is done." Willow said, proud. "Its good. Yummy."

Angel looked at Cordelia. "Where's Wes?" He asked.  
  
Cordy sighed. "With Giles and Gunn. Looking at dusty old books. What he does best.... good?"

Angel sipped the blood. "You put cinnamon in it again." 

  
"Yeah. I thought you might need an extra kick... you are up waaaaay past your bed time, after all."

*****  
  
Buffy watched the exchange in silence. She watched Cordelia give Angel a smile, and Angel returned it. (He should do that more often) She thought. His smile literally lit up his whole face. (Too bad I never got to see it) "Cmon guys." She interrupted, "Food is getting cold."

Angel stood up and took Connor from Fred. The baby's face lit up when he saw Angel. Buffy felt a sharp stab of pain. She had wanted children with Angel. He would be such a great father. But he was a vampire. Vampires couldnt have kids. So she had to give up any hope for a future. But whenever she saw Angel holding Connor, she couldnt help but think.

What if?


	4. The Battle Begins

[Disclaimer] I keep the entire cast of Angel and Buffy locked in my basement. OK, they actually belong to Joss Whedon. But its fun to pretend.

[A/N] As stated before, I dont follow Buffy, so Im not sure if my facts are right. Also, about the whole Spike thing, Im going under the assumption that they *do* know hes impotent... err, "harmless" ....but completely in the dark about him sucking on Buffy's neck. Ok, thats all. Happy reading!

The sun had fallen and now the moon hung high in the starry sky. Holtz looked at the house with its brightly lit windows. He watched the shadows dance across the glass. Soon enough, the lights would dim and the shadows would cease their dance. And then he would strike. 

Holtz looked over at Sahjhan. "You're sure he will come for the slayer?" 

Sahjhan didn't take his gaze off the house. "He loves her. Of course he will."  
  
"Why dont we just go back to L.A. and kill the vampire now?" A female voice cut through the darkness.

Holtz looked up at Justine. "Of all this time you have spent with me, have you learned anything? Angel must suffer. By doing that, I will take his love, his child, and then, I will take his life. Its just a matter of time."

*****

Fred stretched her arms as she sat down on the couch. "Sunnydale sure is a fun place." She said. She didn't notice the strange looks Cordy, Willow, Buffy, and Dawn sent her. 

  
"Yeah Fred." Cordy smiled, "Fun. I guess nothing's changed around here. Nothing do to until the Hellmouth opens." Buffy, Willow, and Dawn had taken their guests out for the day. Angel stayed in the house with Spike, of course. Now, Tara, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Cordy, Gunn, and Fred all relaxed in the living room.

"Maybe we could invite Xander and Anya over for dinner." Willow said, her patented smile breaking out on her face, "We could have, like, a reunion. Oh! And Giles! Giles could come. Wesley is with Giles, right?"

Gunn laughed. "Willow, you are so cool." He said, half serious. 

"Ok, I'll call everybody up, and you start dinner." Buffy told Willow.

Willow smiled and headed towards the kitchen. Tara smiled after her.   
  
"Hey, where's Angel and Spike?" Buffy asked. She was answered by shrugs and "uhdunno's"

"Nancy Boy's upstairs, staring at Cordy's baby." A crisp british accent stated from the staircase. Eyes turned to see Spike walking down the stairs, "I'd watch him if I were you." He told Cordy, "He looks like hes thinking about a little snack."

"Spike youre such an ass." Cordy muttered from her place on the couch. At that point in time, the Vampire with a soul walked down the stairs silently, eyes never leaving the baby in his arms. Cordelia felt a tug at her heart. Angel was such a great father. She stood and walked to her best friend. "How's my favorite guy?" She asked.   
  
"What?" Was Angel, and Buffy's, startled reply.

  
Cordy said nothing as she gently pulled Connor out of Angels arms. "Thats right!" She cooed to him, "You're my favorite guy, arent you? You're so cute! You are the cutest babe in the whole world."

Angel watched her interact with his son for a moment, before turing his eyes to the rest of his friends in the living room. "How was the day out?" He asked, to no one in particular.  
  
"Oh!" Fred said, "It was great! First we went to their old high school and I saw the location of the Hellmouth and..." She stopped midsentence as she noticed 14 eyes staring at her. "It was ok."

*****

An hour later, the table was crowded with old friends and new, enjoying Willow's dinner.  


"This is great, Will." Xander said.

"Yeah." Cordelia agreed, "You're a great cook."  
  
Willow smiled proudly. "Yup. And I used no magick at all."

  
Tara smiled at her approvingly. The group continued laughing and telling jokes and stories, well after the plates were empty.  
  
Gunn and Wesley exchanged battle stories, while Dawn told her tale of the battle with Glory. Cordy told her story of Dennis and Fred told of Pylea. Angel was his normal self and watched from the sidelines.  
  
"I'm glad we came down here." Cordy said, "Its been great catching up."  
  
"Yes, but..." Giles started, "About the prophecy... Im afraid we're running out of time. Now, me and Wesley looked through some books today, and it seems a great battle is coming to Sunnydale. I think we should spend our remaining days preparing for this."   
  
"Yes." Wesley agreed, "Now, in some of my research-"  
  
"Wes." Cordy interrupted, "I hate the apocalypse as much as the next person, but why don't we wait until after dinner? I mean, if it were here already, I would now, right?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose, but..." He sighed and shook his head. 

  
"Why would you know about the battle?" Anya asked.  
  
"Well, I get visions. Of stuff. Bad stuff."  
  
"Oh, thats so cool!" Dawn said.  
  
"So I guess everybody had power but me." Xander said dejectedly.

  
"Yeah," Anya said, "But I still love you."

"So, can you predict the future?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Kinda. I mean, I dont want to see these things. They just come when they're needed. Whenever the PTB feel like it, I guess. But Lorne, he sees future stuff."  
  
"Lorne?"  
  
"He's works at a demon karaoke bar. He's really cool. Sometimes we have to go there and listen to Angel singing. It's horrible torture but its for the job I guess." She sent Angel a teasing smile.  
  
"Angel sings?" Buffy asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Lets change the subject now." Angel interjected, sending Cordy a look.

Cordy's smile slipped off her face. "Angel." She said, "Can I talk to you in the living room?" She stood and got up before he could reply.  
  
Angel looked confused, "Cordy, I was just kidding." She didn't answer him and he stood and followed her.

"Somebody's in trouble." Spike said in a singsong voice before gulping down the last of his blood

*****

"Cordy, I was just kidding-" Angel started.

  
"I had a vision." Cordelia interrupted.  
  
"Of what? What happened?"

  
"I dont know! It was so vaugue. It doesnt feel right. Something's wrong. All I could see was colors and blurs. This is major wrong, Angel."  
  
"Ok, we'll just keep a look out. Nothing will go wrong. I mean, we have two vampires, a slayer, and a vampire hunter on our side, not to mention a handful of fighters. Everything will be fine."  
  
"I hope so."

*****

Dawn sat on the front lawn, staring at the sky.   
  
"This seat taken?" Cordelia asked as she sat down next to her.  
  
"Nope." Dawn smiled, then looked at the infant in Cordelia's arms. "He's so adorable." She said, "He's lucky, too. Being raised with you as the mother. He's loved."  
  
Cordelia smiled. "We all love him. Angel especially."  
  
"He's going to be Connor's father figure, isn't he?"  
  
Cordelia smiled again, partly at herself for playing this game, partly at Dawn for her ignorance. "Yeah, she said. He is."

"He's going to have a weird life, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess he is. But then again, none of us have had a normal life. I mean look at us. We're discussing the apocaplyspe during dinner. But... I dont think I would have it any other way. Its almost like a family."

"Sometimes I wish I were normal. I mean, my sister is the slayer. Her best friend is a witch and her boyfriend is a vampire."  
  
"Vampire? Hun, you do know that Angel and Buffy aren't together anymore."  
  
"What? Oh. Oh, yeah of course. I was talking about Spike."  
  
"Spike? Spike and Buffy... ah ha ha ha." Cordelia began laughing loudly.

"Why else would he stick around? Now thats hes neutered, all he does is whine. But hes great to me. Helped save me when the whole Glory thing was going on... he was there for me when Buffy died."  
  
"...it must have been hard."  
  
"Yeah. My mom, then Buffy. Im glad Buffy is back, though. I still miss my mother though."

Both girls were quiet for a few minutes. Finally, Cordelia spoke. "I'm going inside." She said, and without thinking, she placed Connor into Dawns arms. "Your life may not be normal. But youre very lucky to be part of this. Its a bond that most people can never experience. I wouldnt trade it for the world." She smiled again before standing and walking inside.

*****

Holtz watched the scene from a distance. There was no need to go to L.A., for the Seer was in Sunnydale with the child already. "Who is the girl?" He demanded.  
  
"The slayer's sister." Sahjhan replied.

"Good. We'll take her. That will lead the slayer to us, and we'll go from there." He looked at Justine. "Lets hope your training gets put to good use."


	5. Returning to High School

[Disclaimer] I dont own Buffy or Angel. And if I did, would you believe me?

[A/N] Sorry if Holtz is a bit OoC, but I wasnt quite sure how to portray him... oh well.... I want to thank all of those who have been sending me positive feedback! Im addicted to the stuff, and your comments are what makes me want to write! Thanks guys! You know who you are! And also, nobody is *forcing* you to read this. So if you don't like it, dont read it, and don't review it. 

Angel watched Gunn sit on the floor, playing Dawn in a tough match of Mario Kart. He found it hard not to laugh at his jerky body movement, as if mabe he jumped up and down in place, the cart would move faster. His eyes traveled to Wesley, sitting at the dinner table with Giles, discussing the battle that would begin any day. Buffy and Willow were in the kitchen with Fred and Tara, cleaning the mess frm dinner. He paid close attention to the door, waiting for Cordy to come back inside. Maybe she had seen something else in another vision that would help them. Together, they decided they wouldn't tell anybody about the vision, as it didn't really help anything and there was no need to worry everyone. As is on cue, the front door opened, and Cordelia walked in. He noticed Connor wasn't with her. "Wheres the baby?" He asked.

"He's with Dawn." Cordelia stated before sitting down on the couch. "She needed some cheering up. Having a bad day I guess."  
  
Angel nodded, then lowered his voice, "Anything new?" He asked.   
  
Cordelia shook her head no. "Im beginning to think maybe I just imagined things. Why would the powers send such a cryptic message at such an important time? It doesnt make sense."  


"Maybe-" Angel was interrupted by a scream outside. He jumped up and ran to the front door, with Cordelia, and Buffy hot on his heels. As he stepped outside, his unbeating heart sunk. Dawn was gone. And so was Connor.  
  
*****

Inside the house, Fred paced the floor. It had been an hour and a half since Wes, Gunn, Cordy, Angel, and Buffy had left looking for Dawn and Connor. No word from them yet. How would anyone know that Connor was in Sunnydale? Why did they take Dawn? Fred looked up as the front door opened and the gang came trudging in. Had they found them? By the depressed and angry looks on their faces, she knew the answer. Angel threw his sword to the ground angrily.   
  
"We have to think here." Wesley said, "Maybe-"  
  
"No think." Angel interrupted. "We need to find them." He shot Wes a pained looked. "I have to find him."  


Buffy sat on the loveseat, head in hands. "Why cant we be normal?" She said, "Why cant I give Dawn a normal life! She shouldnt have to live through this..." She stood, "Im going back outside. Maybe something came up."   
  
"You shouldn't go alone." Angel said, "I want to find them too but-"  
  
"You dont know what its like, Angel! Thats my sister out there."  
  
"And thats my son!" The words left his mouth before he could stop them. The room was silent for a few moments while Buffy processed this new information.  
  
"Your son." She said, "You lied to me. More than once. You left me because you couldn't give me a normal life." He voice began to crack. "You told me we couldn't have kids. Couldn't be normal. But you just wanted to get out, didnt you? Get away and have a child with her. Queen C." Buffy gestured to the brunette standing next to the vampire.

"No, Buffy. Not Cordelia..." He took a breath. "Darla."

*****

Buffy gazed into nothingness as she tried to think. Darla. He had a child with an evil vampire bitch. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cordelia trying to comfort Angel. She saw her touch his arm and hug him. And in a sudden rush of rage, she hated them both. They lied to her. Angel left her, for Darla. And now Cordelia. And she should have known Cordelia couldn't change. She was still Queen C, lying and decieving. Buffy stood up and looked at them both. "Im going to find my sister, with or without you."

  
*****

"Dont listen to her, Angel." Cordelia said as she softly touched Angel's arm. "Shes just upset." She got no response. "Angel, dont worry about-"  
  
"Im not worried about her." He said as he looked at Cordy. "I dont care at all right now. I just need to find him, Cordy. I need..." Angel stopped talking. He knew if he spoke again, his voice would crack.   
  
Cordy stood on her toes as she hugged Angel. "We'll find him." She whispered.

"Im going to find my sister, with or without you." Buffy said.

  
Cordelia and Angel turned to look at her. Cordelia opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Images danced in her head, blurs and colors. "Angel." She said, "Its a vision. Dawn is with Connor. At Sunnydale high. Theres a woman there. And Holtz. Holtz has Connor."

"Holtz." Angel repeated the name once before grabbing is sword and running out of ths house.

*****

"What the hell is going on here?" Buffy demanded as she and Cordelia walked down the street. They couldnt see Angel, but they knew where he was going. 

"Holtz is a vampire hunter." Cordy explained, "Back in the day, Angel killed his family. Now he's back, and hes pissed." Buffy said nothing in return. "Buffy?"  
  
Buffy didn't look at her. "You lied to me." She said finally.

"Yeah. I needed to. It was for Connor's safety-"  
  
Buffy stopped walking and faced her. "You did it because you could. Why are you even here? This is about my sister and his son."  
  
Cordelia was hurt. This was a side of Buffy she hadn't seen before. "Just because I didnt give birth to him doesnt mean I dont love him!"  
  
"You dont know what thats like."  
  
Before she could stop herself, Cordelia punched Buffy. Not a Queen C slap either. A strong right hook, like Angel had taught her. "Listen, CryBuffy." She spat angrily, "Youre feeling a bit dejected and I understand that. But dont you EVER question my love for that child."

Buffy held her face in disbelief. She shot Cordelia a mean glare before continuing towards the high school. 

*****

"Who are you?" Dawn asked the tall, dark man.

  
"Im a friend of Angelus." Holtz said. 

Dawn looked nervously around the charred library. "Angelus is dead." She said, "Hes gone. Angel is here now and hes good. So let me go now, before he comes here and finds you. Please, if you let me go now, I wont tell him or my sister."  
  
Justine slapped the girl across the face. "Shut up." She hissed, "I dont feel like listening to your whining."

"You two did a good job." Sahjhan said from the shadows. "Im not needed here anymore." He slipped into the darkness and was gone, leaving Justine and Holtz alone with the frightened girl.

"What do you want?" Dawn asked softly.

"I want Angel." Holtz replied simply. "And you're going to help me achieve this. Because once your sister finds out I have you, she'll come. And once Angel finds out I have your sister, he'll come. I already have his son."  
  
"Then youre really dense. You have the wrong kid. Vampires cant have children. Thats Cordy's baby."  
  
"Youre right, vampires cant have children. Which makes this child all the more valuable."

"Do I finally get to meet this infamous Angelus?" Justine asked.

"Yes, hes just dying to meet you." All eyes turned to the sound of Angels voice. He looked pissed. He swung his sword fiercely and the sound of the blade cutting air could be heard. "You made a mistake, coming back to haunt me. You made a bigger mistake taking Dawn. And now you have made the biggest mistake possible by putting your hands on my son." Before another word could be spoken, Justine attacked him with a sword of her own. Every one of Angel's advances were defended or matched with one of her own.

With a slip of his foot, Angel lost his balance, and Justine impaled him with her sword. She grabbed a stake out of her jacket and was about to press it to his heart when a kick to her wrist knocked it away. Angel and Justine looked up and saw Buffy, extremely angered.  
  
"So youre the idiots who went after my sister." She said as she kicked Justine again, square in the rib cage. 

"Well, Im Buffy, and you two are dead." Justine jumped to her feet and a battle ensued.

As Angel staggered to his feet, Cordelia appeared before him. "Don't move." She said.

"What?" Angel asked, and Cordelia's hand shot forward, grabbed the sword and yanked it out in one swift motion. "Cordy." He said, but she ignored him. She didn't even bother to clean the blade before taking the sword and going after Holtz. 


	6. The Sacrifice

[Disclaimer] I dont own Buffy or Angel, and if I did, I certainly wouldn't be writing my fic on this site. I would be on the beach, enjoying my money and thinking of Groo's untimely death.

[A/N] Once again, sorry if Holtz is out of character. 

Cordelia ran up the weak stairs, broadsword in hand. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she was following the right trail. How dare Holtz come here, thinking he could touch Connor. Cordy's anger grew as she reached the top of the staircase. She saw Holtz disappear around a corner, and she took after him. She followed him into a small room at the end of the hall. At one time, it was an English class room. Once inside, she saw Holtz, holding Connor at the far end of the room.   
  
"How nice of you to join us." He said.  
  
"Give me the child." She said, menacingly holding up the sword.

"Angelus killed my family. Now, I'll kill his." Holtz pulled a dagger out of his trench coat. At that point in time, Angel ran into the room.

"Take me, Holtz." Angel said as he took a step forward.

"I dont want you. I want to torture you like you did me. Why would I kill you? You dont have to live with grief or pain. That would be too easy for you. No, Im going to take his life. Then Im taking the slayer's."  
  
"Why the slayers?" Cordy asked, inching forward.

"I'd step back if I were you, and Im going to kill the woman he loves. Just like he killed my wife."

"Take me instead." Cordy pleaded, eyeing the small infant in Holtz's arms. Connor began to squirm and whimper. "Just leave the baby alone."  
  
"Cordy, dont." Angel said, and gave her a pleading look.

Holtz watched them, interested. A warrior and his seer. "If you come and take this child, I'll take you instead. And leave your weapon where you stand." 

"Cordy, dont." Angel repeated as Cordelia began walking towards Holtz. She dropped the sword to the ground and inched her way on the unsteady floor. When she was about a foot from Holtz, he laid the infant down on the floor, then grabbed Cordelia's wrist and pulled her away from Connor. Within seconds, Angel had Connor in his arms. He gave Cordelia one last look before turning and walking out the door.

*****

Buffy stood over Justine's unconscious body. "Are you ok?" She asked her sister.

Dawn rubber her wrists where the ropes had begun to burn. "Yeah, Im fine."

"Good. Help me here." Buffy grabbed the rope that once held Dawn and began tying Justine up. Within minutes she was restrained.   
  
Buffy handed Dawn a dagger. "If anybody comes down here, scream as loud as you can, but dont be afraid to use that. Im going to find Angel." Without another word she ran up the stairs and was gone around the corner. Dawn looked around worriedly. She was completely alone now.

*****

"I guess you weren't that important to him." Holtz told Cordelia as he strengthened his grip on her wrist. "Notice how quick he left."  
  
Cordelia ignored him and attempted to squirm out of his hold on her.

"Some warrior. I'll still get that child you know. And when I do-" Holtz was interrupted by Angel running inside the room once more. Without hesitation, he bent down, grabbed the sword Cordy had dropped and tossed it to her. Holtz attempted to grab it first, but Cordy's free hand was too quick. She smoothly performed a trick Angel had taught her, and then slid the sword into Holtz's torso.  
  
"Hah." She muttered as Holtz gasped for air. She looked to Angel who gave her an approving look. She smirked, and just as she let go of the sword, the ground under her gave away and she felt herself falling to the ground below.  
  
*****  
  
Outside the English room, Buffy held Connor in her arms and watched his sleepy face. All her anger disappeared when she saw this miracle child in her arms. Yes, Angel had left her. But it didn't hurt anymore. She was happy the way she was, actually. With her family now. Dawn and Willow and of course Spike. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash . She ran into the room and saw Angel leaning over a huge hole, looking down into dust and debris.  
  
"Cordy!" He yelled. When he didn't receive an answer, he jumped to his feet and ran out of the room. Buffy looked into the hole, and then down at Connor's face. She could only hope Cordelia was ok.

*****

Dawn kneeled down beside Cordelia's limp body. "Cordy!" She said, "Cordelia! Can you hear me?"   
  
Angel then ran down the stairs, taking three at a time. "Cordelia." He said as he knelt by her, "Cordy, wake up." He grabbed her hand and felt for a pulse. It was there. Weak, but there. "I'm gonna get you out of this." He moved her hair off her face. "You saved him." He said. "You saved Connor. Now I'm gonna take care of you. You did a good job back there, Cordy. You're a good mother."


	7. Returning to the City of Angels

[Disclaimer] Buffy and Angel are not mine. They belong to Joss Whedon. But sometimes when I ask really nice he lets me play with them. :-)

*****

One week later  
*****

Buffy placed one last kiss on Connor's forehead before handing him to Angel. "It was great seeing you guys." She said, honestly. 

"To think, we came down here to stop the big bad and it turns out it was here because of our visit." Fred said from the backseat of Angel's car. 

Dawn looked up at the starry sky before turning to Angel and Cordelia. "I'm glad I got to see you." She said, "It was nice meeting you, Connor." Dawn kissed him on top of his head, on his soft peach fuzz hair.  
  
"That's the last of the bags." Wesley said as he shut Angel's trunk. He shook Giles' hand and gave Buffy an awkward hug before joining Gunn and Fred in the backseat. 

Buffy looked at Angel and Cordelia one last time. "I'm sorry." She said, "About earlier. And I mean that."

Cordelia smiled at her, "You had every right." She said.  
  
Buffy smiled back at her. "Cordy, you've changed alot. Wonders never cease, I guess. I would hug you but..." Buffy pointed to Cordelia's broken ribs and wrist.

Cordelia laughed and nodded her thanks. "Its the thought that counts." She said.   
  
"Well, Nancy Boy." Spike quipped from behind Buffy, "Do come again. Or not."   
  
Angel growled at Spike. Boy did he regret making HIM his grandchilde. "Yeah Spike. Whatever you say." He helped Cordy into the car before putting Connor in his car seat, then finding his place behind the wheel. Buffy leaned over the car door and placed a friendly kiss on his cheek. She waved to the rest of the Fang Gang, before standing up straight. "Come by anytime." She said as Angel started the car. Angel began to pull out the driveway when Buffy added, "Oh, Angel? Cordelia?"

Angel stopped the car and Cordelia looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Happy Parenting."

Angel smiled at her before turning onto the road and speeding away.

*****

Buffy watched the car until the tail lights were out of sight. She felt Willow's presence behind her. "Angel is happy with his new life. Hes happy with his new family. New son. New job." She said.

"Yeah." Willow agreed.

"And you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm happy for him."

*****

The End!!!

*****

Any feedback you have, please send! This is my first fic, so sorry if it's a little... off.

Thanks guys!!! I hope you enjoyed it!

*****

-Shannon-


End file.
